


Souvenir

by derkreideprinz



Series: Saimami Oneshots [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ADHD Shuichi, Crushing, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, No Despair AU, Stimming, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derkreideprinz/pseuds/derkreideprinz
Relationships: Saimami - Relationship
Series: Saimami Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Souvenir

The day had been rather breezy, but the sun still caused sore eyes and left few without sweat patches somewhere on their clothes. On days like these, with classes out, and the sun due to set in a few hours, Shuichi found himself laying underneath a shady tree, staring up at the clouds ahead. Wearing a mostly all black outfit on days like these doesn't do you so good when you're already intolerant to the heat, but it was the beginnings of summer! He couldn't have predicted the weather. Nevertheless, his jacket is off and resting under his head, black t-shirt covering those aforementioned sweat stains, and brain drifting off to unwind from needing to focus on math work he didn't necessarily want to be focusing on.

The grass underneath him was still just a bit damp from the watering it endured that morning, it left it cool and nice to lay on, even if it would be staining his pants when he inevitably got up, but he didn't need to be thinking about that now. With the wetness of the grass, came the slight sloshy mushiness of the dirt, and the sound it made when someone walked on it, such sound coming right his way, vibrations hitting him through the ground. Shuichi didn't much feel like looking at who was approaching, if he was any more alert he could maybe deduce by the sound of the footstep who it was, but he figured if they were there for him, they'd state their business sooner or later. He only allowed his ears to tune in on the way the grass jostled next to him, the person in question sitting down on the patch of grass next to him, and soon came;

"Hey," A voice like leather, weaving through his ears, a small smile laced within the words and it drooped a bit with the sound of sleep, or lack there of, it could be none other than,

"Rantaro?" Shuichi perked up, peeking his eye open to see the light green hair, and even greener eyes staring back into his own, they almost mirrored the grass in a way, perhaps if you had toned down the saturation setting on a photo editing app. It'd been perhaps two weeks since they'd last seen each other, Rantaro out on another trip, searching around America, though once again fruitless, but he didn't let it show in the way he smiled down at the blue haired boy. "Welcome back, How'd it go?" the bluenette croaks in a relaxed voice, cracking just a bit as he hasn't used it in a while.

"As good as it usually goes, I've been looking for you actually," Rantaro says, his voice barely wavers, but in the time he and Shuichi have gotten close, the detective can just catch it, but as usual, it slips through his fingers and he doesn't comment, instead he allows his interest to be peaked and sits up fully to be more at Rantaro's level. 

"Oh really? Am I in trouble?" Shuichi inquired with a smirk, another perk of being friends with Rantaro is the comfortability that brings out Shuichi's quick quips and teasing nature that is mostly buried in favor of staying quiet and methodical. 

"No, nothing like that, unless you've done something while I was gone that I should know about" Rantaro chuckled giving him a mock questioning look, whether the phantom blush on his cheeks was from the tease or the way Shuichi's voice uttered it is neither here nor there. "I actually have a gift for you."

"O-oh! ah Rantaro you didn't have to!" Shuichi felt a bit bashful but from the corner of his eye a hand was waved in dismissal, and was then going to work at rummaging through the boy's backpack.

"Quiet, I wanted to, and if it makes you feel any better I got something for everyone," Rantaro smiles, pulling out a plastic bag from his backpack, and handing it to Shuichi expectantly.

"So, you're saying I'm not special?" Shuichi jokingly pouted, whiplashingly going from embarrassed back to teasing, bag rustling in his hands as he placed it onto his lap. 

"T-That's not it at all-! Ugh nevermind, just open it" Rantaro, susceptible to this whiplash, had a deeper pink to his cheeks, and a sheepish hand rubbing at his neck. "I don't know if you'll like it o-or anything, but I saw it and it made me think of you so I bought it and uhm yeah" His voice fell at the end, as he realized he began rambling.

Shuichi just giggled to himself, sticking his hand in the bag and pulling out something soft, a cat plushie. It was a bit squishy, and black with two different colored eyes and smelled like blueberries. For a split second, the hugest grin spread across Shuichi's face, before the habit of covering his smile came over him and a hand came to his lips with a little gasp somewhere in the mix. "Oh my god."

"It's kind of stupid I know, It's okay if you don't like it or anything, and you don't have to lie about it if you don't-" Rantaro began to ramble more in self doubt, but he only watched in awe as Shuichi attempted to bite down his smile in favor of letting his hand flap freely in delight. In this, Rantaro felt a little more reassured that Shuichi didn't completely hate it, stimming was a good sign, right?

"Shut up, I love it, you'll have to pry it out of my cold dead hands" Shuichi bounced a bit, hugging the cat to his chest and feeling the softness on his fingertips. "Seriously, thank you, you really didn't have to get me anything. Agh and now I have nothing to give you," Shuichi's face fell for just a moment, he racked his brain and figured he could make something for the boy later, but for now the best solution to his now hyper switched brain, was to repay Rantaro in a hug, so that's just what he did.

Rantaro didn't expect this, a soft 'oof' leaving his lips, trying not to topple back and instead catch Shuichi, and hug back. This definitely was somewhat of a pay back, as Rantaro always loved the way Shuichi smelled, like books and coffee and just that vague bit of blueberry scone he always ordered when he got coffee (reasoning, of course for the blueberry scented cat). "I'm uh, I'm glad you like it!"

"Of course I do, I mean I'd love anything you got me, but this is perfect. Really, you don't have to doubt yourself so much" Shuichi mumbled into his shoulder, the faint smile still being able to be felt through fabric. 

"Yeah, alright" Rantaro croaked out, Shuichi always knew how to read him best, whether it was because he was a detective, or because he was one of the only people to really care enough to try, he had yet to fully figure out, nevertheless it didn't fail to make his heart erupt and stomach swim. Though, feelings like this could be pushed to a further date, as they always were, in the quiet of the night alone in his room, just to ponder for a moment before consumed by sleep, too long and he'd spiral again.

Eventually, the hug broke apart, and the two glanced back at each other with glimmering eyes, happy looks, and then mint hair was fast swooshing down to lay in the grass, the same way Shuichi once was, eyes focused up into the unfluffing clouds, as the sky got just a bit darker. An in this whispering breeze, things around them quieter and more personal than before, with people now long gone, Shuichi had found more of that confidence only Rantaro was able to provide, and found himself laying his head on the gift giver's chest shy and slow. And when jewelry coated hands crept up and found their way into playing with his hair, Shuichi thought about how he could get used to more afternoon's spent like this, and savored the few instances they came in.


End file.
